The overall goal of the Cancer Center is to make major contributions to research related to the basic understanding, prevention, diagnosis, treatment and control of cancer as part of the NCI's network of cancer Centers. To attain that goal, we have the following objectives; 1) Serve as a major geographic resource identified as a Cancer Research Center; which is comprehensive in the scope of its activities; 2) Promote excellence in basic and clinical cancer research, patient care, training, and education; 3) Participate in the NCI's High Priority Clinical Trials Program both through its own clinical facilities and those of its cooperative satellite facilities in other cites; 4) Further expand our program in Cancer Prevention and Control "Outreach" to serve the State of Arizona. 5) Facilitate and coordinate multidisciplinary basic and clinical cancer research programs at the University and with our community associates facilitate clinical cancer research as part of our outreach program.